


Nico's Baby Angel

by Scar_Spirit_16



Series: A Demon's Angel [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demon!Nico, M/M, Maybe they can grow lemons later, Multi, Nico knows whats up, Once Percy is old enough they will date, Seer!Pecry, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Thats not the right words..., ish, when he's not being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar_Spirit_16/pseuds/Scar_Spirit_16
Summary: Percy was a seer - a one in a million human that fully see, touch, and heal a ghost or demon and vise versa (except the healing part) - ever since he could remember. Coming from a hunter family his family was constantly on the run because the whole of Hell is after them. When Nico's father, Hades, you know the king of Hell sends him to retrieve the child, he can't. Earning his trust of the Blofis family is hard but if it meant protecting his angel, Nico will go to any depth. I wrote this in class, this is one of the one-shots for my new collection of "A Demon's Angels"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own NOTHING! It all belongs to Rick Riordan! 'Cause if it belonged to be it would be Perico all the way. Just as a warning, some facts, I changed but, it's for the au. Now enjoy. :)

Gently running his hands through mrs O'leary's fur, Nico jumped when a hand smacked over his mouth. "Shi-i-z Perce!" Nico caught himself almost swearing in front of the three-year-old again. Before Nico could swear all he wanted because well he could barely even talk. Percy giggled loudly while using Nico's face to try and stand up. Sure the kid could basically walk, but he still had struggles getting up, especially after playing like they just had.

Though to the adults, it must have looked like Percy stumbling over words in his own little world. When in reality, Nico was using the kid's hands to stack block and mrs O'leary nuzzled him sending Percy into a laughing fit. Not that Nico would say it but, he loved Percy, and all of his quirks, that were prominent from even such a young age.           

Nico stared happily as Percy moved around the living room and Sally cleaning the kitchen just a few feet away with Paul was watching tv. Despite being invisible to everyone but the child and secrete Hell Hound, Nico didn't feel alone like he did in the underworld. Sure the kid wasn't able to hold a conversation but he still was better than most other demons. If anything he enjoyed not having to talk. Unless it was to further or correct Percy's grammar.

So he almost let his hunter family know that there was a demon protecting from the monsters in his closet. And mrs O'leary was not even a meter away from ripping off his head, the first time he met Percy. Nico shivered at the thought. At first, he was confused as to how the dog knew of him but then, she, well growled, a threat to shred him if he laid a hand Percy, and shifted into her true form of a giant beast.

She never did tell him, how she went from a Hell Houd that could easily make money for a higher up demon to a babysitter. Or how the Blosifs' didn't figure out what she was. Still, Nico didn't feel like pressing. Slowly it came to the demon that he, Son of Hades, Ghost King, Prince of Hell, betrayed everyhting to also become a babysitter. There was just something about this kid. He managed to tame beast and Nico when he was only a few months old.

Nico hated to think that as he grew older, Percy would only get better looking, which meant Nico was thoroughly fuuuucked. No, it wasn't creepy for Nico to know that his charge was going to be good looking as he grew. Nico wouldn't be able to say no to anything the kid wanted.

Not seeing the it coming, Nico flinched feeling a hand suddenly cross his cheek. "Hey." Nico scolded. He wanted to pick the kid up and throw him in the air like he normally did, but that might freak his parents out. Instead, he gently pushed Percy backward to fall. He shouted loudly in glee and the amusement over something so silly that a child could do. "Nico! Nico! Nico! Nico wan' 'ish" Percy cheered making grabbing motions toward the demon.

"Chill kido." Nico chuckled. Making sure Paul wasn't looking, Nico handed Percy his stuffed bunny. Nico smiled fondly. Percy loved water but when Nico gave Percy his old "stress bunny", he instantly loved the thing and called it Fish. Percy knew what fish was, still, he called it that. It calmed him down and would stop crying when getting Fish in his chubby little hands. Nico could easily remember the night when he met Percy.         

/Flashback/

Nico had been shadow leaping for hours on end now. It was might of been more annoying than exhausting but with a long gash on his leg, he starting losing distance between jumps. Now probably wasn't the time to curse his father for sending him on this mission, seeing as he would be the only one to save him at this point, but Nico considered himself a teenager and should be allowed to brute. And now seem like an exact time for hating on Hades.    

Hell, he barely knew why he was here. Just to collect some scroll that a rogue group of monsters took it. Simple job, right, Nico is kind of Hell's Campion/Ghost King/Song of Hades, so there were few who didn't respect him, excluding Heaven's angles and oh so perfect gods. But the rest...? Well, they're dead. He honestly didn't care about them. He had no time that.

Feeling a claw rip at his thigh, Nico whipped around with Stygian iron ready in hand. Slashing down, the monster's hand flew off the building's ledge. Nico was trying really hard not to go down with it. Everything hurt so badly. He was tired and judging by the clouds, it was going to rain. "Merda." He cursed loudly. The wind was getting stronger, almost like someone was trying to knock him off the ledge. Feeling drained, Nico need a place to hide. Now.

Looking around for a dark place, he slunk into the shadows as the monsters pulled themselves together. Nico laughed at his own joke then refocused. Not being able to go far Nico found himself in a _very_  blue apartment bedroom. Nico slid down the wall hoping he didn't bleed on the wall. He could feel a headache coming on but felt strangely relaxed here even though there was a pulling vibe that made him want to run.  

Suddenly Nico felt a wet nose and hot breath on his neck. Slowly turning his head he was met with large teeth. "Hehe." There was a familiar aura around the dog but threatening. "Good girl." He tried but then it snapped barely grazing his neck. "Heel girl." He whispered just now noticing the sleeping child in the room. If she barked, the kid would wake, leading to the parents. 

"You will not touch this child." A high pitched voice growled. At first, Nico thought it was the mother but there wasn't a human in the room. Staring down the dog with a dropped jaw Nico backed away. 

"Whoa, whoa, you're- you're a Hell Hound." Nico muttered in shock. In a flash, the medium sized animal turned huge, pushing Nico into the ground, moving his broken ribs. He tried raising his sword to slash but the beast quickly snatched it away. "I don't want the kid!" Nico snapped not liking his odds against her, wounded and at a power loss.      

The Hell Hound took a step back in confusion. "What do you mean?" Tentatively she let Nico up.      

"My name is Nico Di Angelo, and if you're a Hell Hound why are you here?? Hades is going to be mad, you traitor." Nico snarled. Part of him was yelling not to throw insults at her. After all, she could easily kill him and just eat his body so no one would know. "Hold your tongue." She snapped back, "You need leave twerp, you're drawing more attention here."

Anger flared in Nico's chest. No one ever talked to him like this. And said this was a simple Hell Hound, and she had no right. Yet, he couldn't do anything with his sword resting at her paws and was over double his height. Taking a few calming breaths Nico smirked trying to seem more confident than he felt. Hearing a piercing scream Nico froze. The Hound quickly shifted back regular size.          

Following her over to a crib, she growled at him but Nico couldn't stop. Normally a child's fear or pained cry made his heart flutter, mainly because he was the usual one to scared the ever living shit out of it. Hearing voices from an upstair neighbor, Nico scowled, he didn't like this place. "Don't you dare." The Hound grounded out as Nico reached down to touch the child's cheek. Moving anyway Nico felt a jolt of energy run through his hand and all over his body. "The Hell..." Nico whispered. There was no more pain in his side and when looking down, his shirt was still covered in blood and ripped but the wound healed.        

"He's a Seer." Nico said in awe.        

Few had never even seen a human of their abilities. Not in Nico's two hundred and fifty years had he been able to say he talked to a Seer. They were so rare and... he hated the word, but valuable. Many demons would often just take a seer and use them for personal reason. But over the years of them disappearing because they couldn't reproduce- both male and female can become pregnant- since their powers stop working over that time, Zeus, Hades, and Posieadan made a law that any human with magical talents are illegal to keep unless they consent with their chosen mate.         

Slowly the child stopped crying and stared at Nico with big beautiful blue eyes. Keeping his hand in the crib, Nico conjured up one of his favorite childhood toys. A brown and white stuffed bunny. The child grabbed weakly at it. Smiling at the cuteness Nico let the kid have it.

"H-how did you do that." The Hound whispered.   

"Well, clearly he likes me." Nico goaded.

"It's just the bunny." She reasoned weakly. Standing up on her hind legs she stretched her neck to smiled- well as much as a smile that a dog could. Gently cupping his soft face Nico melted. Which wasn't something a demon did often. "No wonder you betrayed Hades, he's adorable. My father can't know about him you know." She nodded understanding.

"Listen here Nico. Percy isn't just a Seer... his whole family are Hunters." Nico stiffened and his headache came back as she continued, "They would start a war with all of Hell if Demon or Angles came courting." This time Nico dipped his head. At least that explained why he had weird feelings here. Percy was a Seer, someone that attracted Demon and Angles, but with his family, this whole place was no doubt riddled with trinkets to ward of the entities.  

Sighing softly Nico ran his thumb over the kid's - Percy's - forehead. "And I didn't betray Hades, child."  

"Mrs O'learly!" A deep voice called. The Hell Hound's head turned. 

"Mrs O'learly?" Nico mocked. She turned her head and growled deep with a fiery look before leaving the room. "You better be gone by the time I get back and my pup still better there." Mrs O'learly threatened. Nico shuddered in fear. Not only did Percy have a Hell Hound protecting him, but a whole family of Hunters that would no problem killing him. Though Nico barely understood as to why she didn't tell the humans.     

Turning back to Percy, Nico felt all fear run off him. The kid was just so cute. Carefully reaching further down he gently picked Percy up, who was clung onto the bunny. While he looked chubby he was actually really small in Nico's arms. Nico knew what it was like to be tiny. The Gosht King didn't hit his growth till only a few years ago. Nico's mind slowly drifted back to his father and the mission.      

It was his duty to tell Hades about the child, but... how could he? Word would spread quickly. Not so nice Demons and Angles would take advantage of his age. That would only end in bloodshed. "You wouldn't want that would you?" Nico asked the child. Sure the kid wouldn't know what he was saying but he like how Percy stared with total wonder. Chuckling softly Nico bounced Percy.        

After a few seconds, Percy was back asleep. "Alright, your secret is safe with me." He sighed. Nico could get in a lot of trouble for this... Hearing paw steps near Nico quickly put the child back down. "I told you to leave." Mrs O'learly said slowly.

"No." Nico stated simply.          

"Excuse me?" She challenged back.          

"Do Percy's parents know that he's a Seeker?" Mrs O'learly shook her head. "Then won't the need some help. I haven't heard of this Hunter family, so they most likely aren't thinking a Demon Angel would try for Percy, and you can't be everywhere this kid goes. So why not entrust him with me?"

The Hell Hound looked to be truly thinking about it. Nico smirked. "Why should I trust you? If you're Nico Di angelo, then Hades isn't far behind."

"Hades has tons of children, but I'm one of his top favorites, I could easily get a hundred years off." Nico stated proudly. Yes, he was favored but Hades. After all, he wasn't a murdering sociopath.              

"If you mess this up," Mrs O'learly warned. "I will kill you." Nico nodded about to Shadow jump back to Hell when Percy whined. Petting his head softly Nico felt his heart warm a little more. "I'll be back little one."

/Flashback OVER/

Sure enough Hades gave him time off. Whatever was on the scroll satisfied him enough. Of course Hades questioned at first but dropped it when Nico said he might of found the most special person in his life. Hell, his father probably knew of Percy, seeing as he could follow Nico's every move but didn't say no. Smiling happily Nico watched Percy waddle around with Fish tightly in his hand. Nico had stay true to his word and protected Percy.              

Rouge monsters on the street often caught his scent and tried to take him but Nico quickly intervened and killed them before they could spread the word. Mrs O'learly warmed up to him quite a lot seeing him no longer a threat or danger. Percy's family still had no idea about him but that was because Mrs O'learly moved around guards to keep him safe. They also just assumed Percy had an imaginary friend.

"Nico!" Percy screamed in his ear. Nico smiled and gently kissed his head making Percy blush somewhat. Nico couldn't wait for the next years of his and Percy's life.                

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAW. Done with the first chapter.


End file.
